Duelo de Titanes
by Cris Snape
Summary: Las antiguas disputas entre dos brujas, enemigas encarnizadas, influirán decisivamente en el futuro de sus hijos Alberta y Samson. Después de muchos años de duro batallar, todo culminará en un auténtico duelo de titanes. Historia escrita para el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**DUELO DE TITANES**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Medievo y Fundadores"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_****__El fic está protagonizado por la célebre bruja Alberta Toothill, quien venció en un importante combate a Samson Wiblin, importantísimo duelista de la época. Alberta aparece en los Cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate._

* * *

**Año 1391**

— No hagáis fuerza ahora, lady Toothill. Tiene que tenéis que tener paciencia y esperar al momento adecuado.

La comadrona colocó un paño húmedo sobre la frente de la parturienta y le palpó el vientre con cuidado. Todo marchaba según lo previsto, pese a lo poco colaboradora que se estaba mostrando su paciente. Lady Toothill alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un grito femenino procedente de la habitación contigua.

— ¿Es lady Wiblin? ¡Por Merlín! No puede dar a luz antes que yo. Siempre me ha ganado en todo, pero esta vez no.

— No debéis preocuparos por vuestra amiga, milady.

— ¡Ésa no es mi amiga! Es una desagradecida envidiosa y no tendrá a su hijo antes que yo. ¡SACÁMELO!

— Pero lady Toothill…

— ¿Acaso no me oís? ¡Sacadlo!

— No puedo hacer eso, milady. Aún no es el momento idóneo. Pensad en el bienestar de vuestro hijo.

La parturienta se dispuso a protestar, pero un dolor espantoso le sobrevino, enmudeciéndola de inmediato. Estrujó las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas, esforzándose por no gritar tanto como lady Wiblin. Cuando la contracción pasó, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y agradeció que la comadrona le limpiara el sudor de la frente.

— ¡Malditos sean sus ancestros! —Se lamentó con amargura, cerrando los ojos y luchando por sobreponerse a esa situación—. ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir a dar a luz justamente en mi casa?

— Ya sabéis que los dolores le sobrevinieron de camino a su hogar y lord Toothill les ofreció asilo y protección.

— Sí, claro. Mi esposo —El tono de la mujer fue claramente sarcástico—. Siempre tan gentil y bondadoso. ¿Sabéis que os digo? Que se preocupa más por los demás que por mí. ¿Os parece justo?

— Los señores Wiblin se encuentran entre nosotros debido a las graves circunstancias, milady.

— ¡Tonterías!

Lady Wiblin volvió a gritar. Su anfitriona rechinó los dientes y bufó. Aquel era su primer embarazo y, aunque le aterraba el momento del parto, siempre creyó que sería muy especial. Muchas veces había soñado con alzar a su bebé en brazos y esa estúpida invadía su casa para estropearle uno de los días más felices de su vida. Pero no lo iba a permitir. Pariría primero sí o sí.

— ¡Haced algo! Tengo que dar a luz. Ahora.

— Ya os he dicho que no hay nada que pueda hacer. El parto debe seguir su curso natural. Debéis saber que todo va bien, pero aún falta un rato para el alumbramiento.

— ¿Cuánto?

— No sabría deciros.

— ¡Cuánto, he dicho!

La comadrona suspiró. Llevaba muchos años dedicada a esas labores, pero nunca se había encontrado con una mujer con tantas prisas. Ni con unas motivaciones tan poco maternales. Armándose de paciencia, pues estaba convencida de que la iba a necesitar, volvió a limpiarle el sudor de la frente.

— Al menos una hora, lady Toothill. Yo me inclinaría por dos.

— ¡Pero eso no puede ser!

— Lo lamento, pero es lo único que puedo deciros por el momento.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera protestar, el llanto estridente de un bebé la enmudeció por completo. Abrió la boca, parpadeó con incredulidad y se sintió terriblemente fracasada. No podía ser. Lady Wiblin no podía haberle ganado otra vez. No era justo. Quiso expresar su disgusto con docenas de palabras malsonantes, pero una nueva contracción le hizo comprender que, puesto que había sido derrotada, lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrarse en su trabajo. Todavía tenía un hijo que parir.

* * *

**Año 1399**

— ¡Lord Wiblin! Me congratula contar con vuestra compañía y la de vuestra familia.

— ¡Mi estimado lord Toothill! Es un honor para nosotros visitar vuestro hogar. Os estamos enormemente agradecidos.

Las esposas de ambos caballeros alzaron una ceja en clara señal de desagrado. Ninguna de las dos estaba satisfecha con la situación. La una hubiera preferido quedarse en su propia casa, instruyendo a su hijo en el noble arte de la magia. La otra, deseaba alzar en brazos a la pequeña Alberta y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra hasta que los indeseados invitados partiesen. Por desgracia para ambas, sus esposos eran viejos amigos y disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, así que estaban condenadas a entenderse.

— ¿Este hombretón es Samson? —Inquirió lord Toothill una vez finalizaron los saludos de cortesía. Frente a él, un chiquillo robusto, de pelo y ojos oscuros, le miró con ceño fruncido—. ¡Cuánto habéis crecido!

— Gracias, milord. Vos también sois un hombre grande.

A pesar de no ser más que un niño, su tono de voz resultó prepotente y petulante. Alberta, que permanecía pegada a su madre mientras observaba a los recién llegados, entornó los ojos. No le gustaba que nadie hablara así de padre. Ciertamente, era un tipo de tamaño considerable, especialmente por la parte del medio, pero ningún patán presumido tenía derecho a decírselo.

— ¡Eh! —Protestó con indignación. Su tez, por lo general pálida, se tiñó de rojo, contrastando enormemente con el azul de sus ojos y el rubio de su cabello—. ¡Padre no es grande!

— Alberta, querida —Lord Toothill no podía negar que esa subida de tono le había sorprendido, pero mantuvo la calma y sonrió con afabilidad—. Samson sólo estaba siendo amable.

— ¡No! Él estaba…

— Además, tiene razón. Soy un hombre grande. Sobre todo por delante.

Se golpeó la barriga y se echó a reír, siendo secundado por lord Wiblin. Alberta frunció el ceño, poco satisfecha con la resolución de aquel conflicto, y se giró para mirar a su madre. Ella tampoco parecía muy contenta. Lo estuvo aún menos cuando lady Wiblin habló.

— Veo que la pequeña Alberta ha heredado el carácter de su madre —Para sorpresa de todos, exceptuando a los dos lores, que se alejaban soltando carcajadas y dándose palmadas en la espalda, lady Wiblin se dirigió a la niña—. Querida, dejad de arrugar la frente u os pondréis vieja enseguida.

La indignación de la niña alcanzó su límite, pero fue su progenitora la primera en explotar. Podría haberlo hecho a base de gritos y tirones de pelo, pero lo hizo sonriendo y haciendo que su voz sonara dulce y extremadamente suave.

— Si Alberta debe envejecer antes de la cuenta por indignarse ante comportamientos del todo inadecuados, me doy por satisfecha. Mejor eso antes que ser un prepotente maleducado.

— No se es prepotente cuando se está ante individuos de menor calado moral y capacidades mágicas muy inferiores.

— Afirmar eso es de una gran osadía por vuestra parte, lady Wiblin.

— ¿Os lo parece?

— Ni siquiera habéis visto a Alberta con una varita entre los dedos. No deberías prejuzgar su talento.

— ¿Me estáis diciendo que vuestra hija es capaz de lanzar hechizos de verdad?

— Por supuesto que sí. Yo misma le he enseñado.

— En tal caso, no os importará que os pida una demostración.

— En absoluto, aunque quisiera saber de lo que es capaz vuestro hijo, puesto que presumís tanto.

Alberta había intentado seguir el hilo de la conversación, pero a decir verdad ya se le estaba olvidando el motivo de aquella breve disputa. Buscó a su progenitor con la mirada, descubriendo que estaba muy lejos ya, y miró a su madre. Ella también se ponía roja cuando se enfadaba y en ese momento su tono de piel resultaba casi púrpura.

— ¡Alberta! ¡Sacad la varita! ¡Ahora!

La niña dio un respingo e intercambió una mirada con Samson. Seguía pareciéndole un idiota, aunque se sintió un poco mejor cuando lo vio tan confuso e incómodo como ella se sentía. Aunque su madre le enseñaba magia, siempre decía que debía controlar su uso hasta el momento en que entrara en Hogwarts. Era muy pequeña aún para recurrir a la varita todo el rato.

— ¿Madre?

— Vamos a demostrarle a lady Wiblin que sois más poderosa que su hijo. ¡Daos prisa, niña!

Alberta no pudo hacer nada por resistirse. En menos que canta un hipogrifo, se vio a sí misma plantada frente a Samson e intentando recordar cómo se lanzaban todos los hechizos que su madre le había mostrado en las últimas semanas. Pese a su buena voluntad, se puso tan nerviosa que fue incapaz de conjurar ninguno en condiciones y terminó por perder el inesperado duelo.

— Francamente, lady Toothill, no me sorprende el resultado. Siempre os he ganado en todo y mi hijo seguirá mi ejemplo a partir de ahora. ¿Verdad, Samson?

— Sí, madre.

Alberta entornó los ojos. ¡Menudo idiota! Era oficial. Ese niño volvía a caerle fatal. Se atrevía a mirarle por encima del hombro. ¡Y en su propia casa! Algún día le demostraría de qué pasta estaba hecha. Algún día le ganaría un duelo mágico.

* * *

**1402**

— Vamos, pajarraco. Venid ya. ¡Os lo ordeno!

Pese a su inmensa concentración, ninguna lechuza entró volando por la ventana. Lady Toothill estaba acomodada en el salón de costura, aunque no había dado ni una sola puntada en toda la mañana. A su lado, Alberta se concentraba en la lectura de un viejo libro de magia. Intentaba permanecer ajena al nerviosismo de su madre, pero no resultaba tarea fácil porque, después de todo, ella también quería recibir su carta de Hogwarts cuanto antes.

Estaba más que claro que era una bruja y que la lechuza no tardaría en llegar, pero Alberta sabía que su madre estaba preocupada por algo más. El hijo de su archienemiga, lady Wiblin, también iría a Hogwarts ese mismo año. De hecho, Samson y Alberta compartían fecha de cumpleaños y, en teoría, tendrían que recibir la carta al mismo tiempo. Lady Toothill llevaba días obsesionada con ser la primera en tener entre sus manos el dichoso sobre lacrado con el sello del colegio de magia más prestigioso del mundo.

Alberta sólo entendía la actitud de su madre a veces. Francamente, Samson Wiblin no le caía nada bien, pero eso no significaba que estuviera obsesionada por ganarle. Lady Toothill no acostumbraba a hablar sobre los motivos que tenía para mostrarse tan agria con la otra bruja, pero debía ser algo gravísimo pues cada día se mostraba más y más competitiva. Seguramente se enfadaría un montón si no recibían la lechuza en primer lugar y, por más que a Alberta le diera absolutamente lo mismo, iba a llevarse un gran discurso. Uno más.

Su madre se puso en pie y clavó sus ojos en el cielo azul. Era una lechuza. Surcaba el aire agitando sus esplendorosas alas y Alberta sonrió. Allí estaba, al fin. Se tomó un segundo para soñar con cómo sería Hogwarts y sonrió de felicidad. Se sentía la niña más afortunada del mundo y se quedó muy quieta a la espera de que el animal volara hasta ella. Sin embargo, el pájaro que entró en la salita no buscaba a la niña. Se detuvo frente a lady Toothill y extendió una pata. Traía un sobre consigo, cierto, pero venía lacrado por el sello de los Wiblin.

Alberta retrocedió por instinto. Su madre leyó la carta y su nerviosismo de antes se transformó en mal humor. Había vuelto a perder y empezaba a estar harta. Muchísimo.

* * *

**1405**

Alberta Toothill no había necesitado pasar demasiado tiempo en Hogwarts para descubrir que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era su asignatura favorita. Estudiar magia era genial y disfrutaba aprendiendo todas y cada una de las disciplinas que se impartían en el colegio, pero cuando mejor se sentía era cuando apretaba la varita con fuerza y lanzaba hechizos de ataque y de defensa.

Por ese motivo se había apuntado al Club de Duelo. Llevaba en funcionamiento varios años, desde que la profesora de Defensa comenzara a impartir clase en la escuela, pero ningún alumno podía empezar a formar parte de él hasta el tercer año. Los duelos que se sucedían en el citado club no eran un juego de niños. De hecho, algún alumno mayor había terminado en la enfermería de Hogwarts con heridas de diversa consideración. La profesora se lo tomaba muy en serio y estaban permitidas toda clase de tretas y artimañas.

Alberta había participado en varios duelos, pero todos en un entorno controlado y debiendo cumplir con numerosas reglas. En el club, podría dejarse llevar y usar todo su potencial mágico sin limitaciones. Conocía multitud de hechizos que su madre le había enseñado desde pequeña y se moría de ganas por ponerlos en práctica.

Durante las primeras reuniones, apenas tuvo dificultades para vencer a sus oponentes. La mayoría eran de su mismo curso y mucho menos talentosos para la lucha. Aunque nunca hizo ningún comentario al respecto, le apetecía muchísimo enfrentarse a Samson Wiblin. Seguía siendo tan estúpido como antes y Alberta sabía que era uno de los pocos rivales dignos a los que la profesora le permitiría enfrentarse. Porque Wiblin podía ser muchas cosas, pero era un brujillo muy capaz y todo un artista a la hora de planificar sus duelos mágicos.

Por ese motivo, cuando la profesora formó las parejas aquella mañana de sábado, el corazón de Alberta dio un vuelco. ¡Al fin podría enfrentarse a Wiblin! Después de tantas semanas esperando su momento, iba a tener ocasión de demostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado como rival desde aquel día que se enfrentaron por primera vez, cuando eran niños. Ese cretino siempre se pavoneaba de sus logros y la joven bruja deseaba pararle los pies. Necesitaba hacerlo.

— Al fin nos vemos las caras en un uno contra uno, milady —Espetó el con burla antes de que empezara la lucha—. Estoy convencido de que no me duraréis más de cinco minutos.

— ¿Por qué no dejáis de pavonearos, milord, y comenzamos con esto de una vez?

Wiblin sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto caballeresco que puso de los nervios a su compañera. Esa fue la única concesión que le hizo por ser una dama, pues apenas había vuelto a mirarla cuando lanzó el primer hechizo. Alberta, que no se esperaba un ataque tan pronto, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y logró esquivar la maldición de piernas de gelatina saltando a su derecha. Quiso protestar y realmente esperaba que la profesora pusiera orden porque en ningún momento les había dado la orden para iniciar el combate, pero no tardó en comprender que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de las supuestas trampas que había hecho su compañero y meterse de lleno en el duelo.

Siempre había confiado en sus capacidades, de verdad que sí, pero Wiblin parecía ser mejor guerrero que nunca. Alberta no recordaba que fuera tan bueno y ni siquiera podía pensar en una estrategia a seguir. Su rival era duro e implacable y supo que iba a perder. Otra vez. No le extrañaba que Samson Wiblin estuviera dando el doscientos por cien puesto que era evidente que él también le tenía muchas ganas. Alberta intentó resistirse, pero finalmente fue desarmada y derrotada. Eso sí, había aguantado más de cinco minutos. El duelo había durado un cuarto de hora y todos sus compañeros, incluso los de los cursos superiores, estuvieron mirándolos con atención.

Alberta se sintió muy humillada después de que Wiblin le diera el golpe de gracia. Había terminado sentada en el suelo, con las piernas bien abiertas y la elaborada trenza que siempre llevaba hecha totalmente despeinada. Quería la revancha y partirle a ese cretino todos los dientes, borrándole la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se hacía presente en su rostro.

— Espléndido duelo —Dijo la profesora mientras se acercaba a ella y, sin más miramientos, la ayudaba a ponerse en pie—. Mejora día a día, señor Wiblin. No me cabe la menor duda de que será un gran duelista en el futuro. En cuanto a usted, señorita Toothill, ha demostrado ser una rival más que digna. Si existe alguien capaz de vencer al señor Wiblin, es usted.

Todos sus compañeros asintieron, aparentemente maravillados por las dotes mágicas del mayor cretino sobre la faz de la tierra. Alberta apretó los dientes, se estiró la túnica y se dio media vuelta, abandonando el aula a toda velocidad. Estaba muy enfadada, pero lo peor no era la derrota. No. Lo peor era verse obligada a escribirle una carta a su madre para contarle que Wiblin había vuelto a ganarle la partida. Iba a ser terrible.

* * *

**1407**

Los miembros del comité evaluador la había felicitado tras su examen final de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Alberta había hecho toda una exhibición al conjurar un _patronus_ corpóreo sin apenas parpadear. Sabía que muy pocos de sus compañeros de curso sabían hacer aquel hechizo y se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de sus logros. No en vano dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a estudiar la magia. Quería convertirse en la mejor alumna de su generación, ser la más brillante de su curso y cumplir, de esa manera, con las expectativas de su madre.

Alberta sonrió al pensar en ella. Iba a sentirse muy feliz. A veces, se volvía demasiado exigente y la joven deseaba que fuera como su padre, quien no se cansaba de repetirle que hiciera sólo lo que pudiera hacer y no se preocupara demasiado si no conseguía ser alguien sobresaliente, pero casi todo el tiempo optaba por seguir sus consejos. Su progenitora siempre lo había tenido muy claro: cuando una bruja capacitada como ella hacía algo, por más insignificante que pareciera, debía hacerlo mejor que nadie. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer excepcionalmente competitiva y Alberta estaba totalmente contagiada de su espíritu ganador. Quería ser la mejor bruja de su generación. ¡Qué decía de su generación! Quería ser la mejor bruja de toda Inglaterra.

Consciente de que tenía más exámenes que realizar antes de que el curso llegara a su fin, Alberta Toothill buscó un sitio adecuado en el que repasar Pociones. La asignatura siempre se le había dado muy bien y no tendría problemas a la hora de sacar una buena nota, pero prefería no bajar la guardia. Alberta era una estudiante muy aplicada y, mientras otros compañeros preferían dedicar su tiempo libre a estar ociosos, ella nunca perdía la ocasión de aprender algo nuevo. Se acomodó en uno de los bancos cercanos a los invernaderos y abrió un grueso libro sobre sus rodillas, asegurándose de tener bien memorizados todos los ingredientes necesarios para realizar una poción multijugos. No podía permitirse ni un solo error si quería ser la mejor. Tenía que hacerlo por sí misma y por su madre. No deseaba disgustarla nuevamente. ¡Pobre señora! ¡Cuán desgraciada era a veces por culpa de lady Wiblin!

— Buenas tardes, milady. No esperaba encontraros tan lejos del Gran Comedor.

Y pensando en la reina de los idiotas, su hijo acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Alberta alzó la mirada y contuvo a duras penas el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral. No le gustaba pensar en ello, pero debía reconocer que en los últimos tiempos, Samson Wiblin se había transformado en un joven gallardo y apuesto. Seguía siendo un brujo fuerte, su pelo y sus ojos parecían aún más oscuros que en su niñez y, ante todo, era más presumido a cada segundo que pasaba. Alberta bien podría haber recogido sus cosas para marcharse de inmediato, pero no quería que él pensara que le rehuía porque no era así. Ella no tenía necesidad de escapar de nadie y menos aún de semejante cretino.

— Lord Wiblin. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

— Sólo paseaba. Necesito despejar la mente antes del próximo examen.

— En tal caso, os agradecería que me dejéis a solas. Estoy estudiando.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es obvio.

— Lo que no hayáis podido aprender antes, no lo aprenderéis ahora.

— Ya lo sé. Únicamente estoy refrescando la memoria. No quisiera olvidarme de ningún detalle importante.

— Entiendo —Wiblin, que hasta ese momento había parecido un chico casi normal, sonrió maliciosamente—. Si yo tuviera una memoria similar a la vuestra, también repasaría.

— ¿Qué queréis decir?

— Es obvio.

Alberta frunció el ceño y se puso en pie. Iba a cantarle las cuarenta por realizar insinuación insidiosas, pero fue interrumpida por una risita de lo más desagradable.

— ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Madre tiene toda la razón. Si seguís arrugando la frente de esa manera, os haréis vieja enseguida.

Alberta enmudeció. Podría haberse imaginado muchas cosas, tratándose de Wiblin, pero ese insulto tan gratuito sobrepasaba todos los límites. Apretó los puños para no darle un puñetazo al más puro estilo muggle y alzó el mentón tal y como haría cualquier dama de su categoría.

— ¡Sois un maleducado!

— Es posible, pero al menos no voy por ahí como si alguien me hubiera metido el palo de su escoba por el…

— ¡Señor Wiblin! —Gritó, totalmente escandalizada por lo que él iba a decir—. ¿Cómo osáis hablar de esa forma frente a una dama?

— ¿Acaso las damas no tenéis posaderas, milady?

— ¡Por Merlín! Cuidad ese vocabulario. No os toleraré que seáis soez en mi presencia.

— ¡Vamos, milady! ¿Vuestros oídos están hechos de mantequilla y se deshacen al escuchar palabras de esa índole?

— Si no os retractáis, sabed que esta conversación se acaba aquí y ahora.

— ¿Si me retracto os quedaréis más rato para charlar conmigo?

Alberta parpadeó y una vez más no supo qué decir. Wiblin se lo estaba pasando en grande, ahí quieto y con esa expresión de suficiencia. Ella estaba demasiado indignada como para pensar en lo condenadamente guapo que resultaba cuando sonreía de medio lado.

— No os burléis de mí. Estáis siendo muy descortés.

— Nunca han existido grandes cortesías entre nosotros, milady.

— Y no las habrá mientras seáis tan maleducado.

— ¿Lo prometéis?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Prometéis ser cortés conmigo si dejo de ser maleducado?

Alberta abrió la boca y se vio obligada a asentir. No sabía muy bien qué había pasado, pero tenía la misma sensación que cuando se enfrentaba en duelo a alguien y era derrotada.

— Os tomo la palabra, entonces —Wiblin sonrió y fue a sentarse al banco que Alberta estaba ocupando—. ¿Os importa que os haga compañía, milady? Podría ayudaros a repasar pociones si lo consideráis necesario.

Alberta estuvo a punto de decirle que se fuera, pero él estaba siendo mucho más considerado que de costumbre y debía cumplir con su palabra. Sintiéndose bastante incómoda, se sentó a su lado y volvió a colocar el libraco sobre sus rodillas.

— Os agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero prefiero estudiar sin ayuda de nadie. Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo de esta forma.

— Os entiendo perfectamente porque soy incapaz de compartir horas de estudio con mis compañeros.

La joven bruja pensó que, después de esas palabras, Wiblin guardaría silencio y terminaría por marcharse presa de un gran aburrimiento, pero se equivocó por completo puesto que, después de un sonoro carraspeo, él volvió a la carga.

— ¿Os he dicho ya que hace poco he terminado mi examen final de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

— No me habíais comentado nada.

— Los examinadores se han quedado maravillados gracias a un par de trucos que he creído conveniente utilizar. Estoy convencido de que sacaré muy buena nota.

— Me alegro por vos.

— Han dicho que hace años que no veían a nadie de mi talento. Uno incluso ha mencionado algo sobre las hazañas de cierta estudiante que se han visto totalmente ensombrecidas por mi buen hacer.

Alberta, que tenía los ojos clavados en el libro, miró fijamente a Wiblin. Así que para eso había ido hasta allí, para restregarle que, nuevamente, había pasado por encima de ella. Sin poder contener la rabia que invadió todo su ser, le golpeó con el grueso volumen de pociones en la cabeza y salió corriendo. Bien podría haberle escrito a su madre para hablarle sobre ese último incidente, pero no pensaba dejar que ella supiera que, una vez más, había quedado por debajo de ese estúpido cretino. Quería que ella siguiera pensando que era la mejor y, si para ello tenía que omitir la realidad, lo haría encantada. Faltaría más.

* * *

**1409**

La lechuza con las calificaciones finales llegó muy temprano aquella mañana. Alberta, que había obtenido la máxima nota en todas las asignaturas, estaba muy feliz. Sus padres tenían motivos sobrados para sentirse orgullosos de ella y recibió con satisfacción las felicitaciones y las promesas de grandes regalos que siguieron al momento de conocer su realidad académica. Lo había conseguido. Todos sus esfuerzos de los últimos siete años se habían visto sobradamente recompensados y Alberta se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para afrontar el esplendoroso futuro que le esperaba.

Sus profesores le habían dicho que podría dedicarse a lo que quisiera. Era tan brillante que el mundo mágico no le cerraba ni una sola puerta, pero Alberta aún no había decidido qué haría a continuación. Ciertamente, la enseñanza le tentaba porque sabía lo importante que era formar nuevos brujos. Su madre había resultado ser una maestra estupenda y ella, que se conocía al dedillo cualquier hechizo existente en el mundo, se veía lo suficientemente capacitada como para mostrárselos a los jóvenes brujillos. Quizá, aspirar a convertirse en profesora de Hogwarts era demasiado, pero sabía que muchas familias de brujos optaban por formar a sus hijos en casa hasta que les llegaba la hora de marchar al colegio. Y justo ahí entraba ella.

— Lord Toothill —Uno de los sirvientes acababa de irrumpir en la estancia—. Lord y Lady Wiblin solicitan una entrevista. Acaban de llegar en compañía de su hijo Samson.

Lady Toothill y Alberta se pusieron tensas al mismo tiempo. No podían creerse que esos estúpidos estuvieran allí. Seguro que venían a chafarles su momento de inmensa felicidad. ¡Malditos fueran! Por desgracia, su padre seguía apreciando sinceramente a lord Wiblin.

— Hacedles pasar de inmediato —El criado asintió y se fue—. ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! Podremos compartir este evento tan importante con nuestros viejos amigos. Sin duda, el joven Samson también ha recibido sus calificaciones de Hogwarts. Espero que haya logrado aprobar todas las asignaturas. Es un caballero muy agradable.

Alberta puso los ojos en blanco. No le cabía la menor duda de que, efectivamente, Wiblin había obtenido unas notas maravillosas. Es más, no le extrañaría en absoluto que fueran mejores que las suyas porque siempre, siempre, siempre, tenía que quedarse por encima de ella. Los últimos cursos en Hogwarts habían sido de confrontación continua y a la joven le avergonzaba reconocer que siempre había llevado las de perder. En todos los ámbitos y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que Samson fuese guapo y se mostrara amable con ella la mayor parte del tiempo: le odiaba porque era un Don Perfecto insufrible. E invencible.

— ¡Viejo amigo! —La voz de lord Wiblin atronó los oídos de la joven bruja instantes después—. ¿Cómo os encontráis? Sé que nuestra visita es totalmente imprevista, pero queremos compartir nuestra alegría con vosotros. ¡Mi Samson ha resultado ser el mejor estudiante que ha pisado Hogwarts en varias generaciones! El director incluso nos ha escrito una carta personal de felicitación, asegurando que su talento no tiene parangón.

Alberta no escuchó nada más. Le daba absolutamente lo mismo ser completamente descortés. Sintiéndose una total fracasada, se dio media vuelta y salió al jardín, pensando que quizá podría relajarse entre rosales y plantas carnívoras mágicas. Sobre todo entre las segundas. A decir verdad, imaginar que una de ellas se comía entero y de un solo bocado a Samson era muy divertido.

— Os noto molesta, milady.

No era posible que él estuviera allí. ¡Malditos fueran sus ancestros!

— Observé vuestra rápida salida y pedí permiso a vuestro padre para interesarme por vos. ¿Os ocurre algo?

— Estoy perfectamente. Dejadme en paz.

— Yo no creo que estéis bien.

Alberta iba a insistir en que no le ocurría nada, pero algo se removió en su interior. Ese algo había estado perfectamente controlado desde que le arreó con el gigantesco libro de pociones en la cabeza, pero se despertó repleto de furia, indignación e impotencia.

— De acuerdo, os diré que me pasa. Estoy harta de que estropeéis todos los acontecimientos importantes de mi vida.

— ¿Disculpad?

— Siempre tenéis que quedar por encima de mí. Siendo mejor duelista, sacando mejores notas, cayendo bien a todo el mundo. ¡Incluso vuestra madre os alumbró antes que a mí la mía! ¡Y vino a mi propia casa para hacerlo!

Wiblin se quedó mirándola fijamente, con la cabeza un poco inclinada a la derecha y los ojos vacíos de toda diversión. Alberta tenía la sensación de haber sonado del todo estúpida, pero también se había quedado muy a gusto. Ya estaba bien de invasiones indeseadas. Que Samson fuera en busca de sus padres y desaparecieran de su casa para no volver jamás.

— Si pensáis que hago todo eso para fastidiaros a vos, estáis equivocada, milady. Soy un hombre muy competitivo y me gusta ser el mejor en todo.

— A mí también me gusta ser la mejor, pero es muy difícil con vos revoloteando a mi alrededor continuamente.

— ¿Acaso es mi culpa que seáis incapaz de superarme? —Y allí estaba la sonrisa petulante, nuevamente instalada en su cara de idiota—. En lugar de lloriquear, intentad mejorar día a día y quizá, con un poco de suerte, logréis ganarme en alguna ocasión.

Tras decir esas palabras, el joven brujo inclinó galantemente la cabeza y regresó al interior de la casa. Alberta supuso que debía seguir odiándolo, pero a decir verdad le estaba agradecida. Por primera vez en su vida, ese cretino había hablado con sensatez y ella pensaba seguir al pie de la letra sus consejos. Dejaría de estar obsesionada con los logros de su mayor enemigo y se concentraría en los propios. Hasta la victoria final.

* * *

**1430**

Alberta podía escuchar perfectamente la música procedente del otro lado de la puerta. Después de que venciera el concurso de duelo de toda la Inglaterra mágica, su padre había organizado una gran fiesta en su honor y los más importantes miembros de la sociedad estaban presentes en su casa. La mujer suponía que lo mejor que podía hacer era reunirse con ellos para recibir sus felicitaciones, pero lo que más le apetecía era quedarse allí, observando un trofeo muy bien ganado. Había tenido que dar lo mejor de sí para derrotar al vigente campeón, pero lo había conseguido. Samson Wiblin, no podía ser otro, había logrado la victoria en aquel torneo durante diez años seguidos y ella había conseguido arrebatarle la gloria. ¡Al fin! Sonrió, loca de felicidad, e intentó reunir fuerzas para incorporarse a la fiesta. ¡El trofeo era tan bonito!

— Si me lo permitís, quisiera felicitaros, milady —Alberta no giró la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que Wiblin se estaba acercando a ella, cojeando un poco porque se había dado un buen golpe en la pierna durante el duelo final—. Sois, oficialmente, la mejor duelista del país.

— Os doy las gracias, milord. No todos los caballeros son tan corteses como vos en la derrota.

— Supongo que mi ánimo no está hundido por completo por la satisfacción que me proporciona saber que habéis necesitado cinco intentos para vencerme.

Alberta hizo un gesto negativo y se rió, girando el cuerpo para encarar al hombre moreno y de anchos hombros que permanecía a su lado.

— Siempre tenéis que quedar por encima de mí.

— Da igual lo que diga ese trofeo. Ambos sabemos quién es el mejor de los dos —Wiblin le ofreció un brazo con absoluta cortesía—. ¿Me permitís acompañaros al salón? La fiesta es en vuestro honor y todo el mundo empieza a echaros de menos.

— Quizá les extrañe que dos rivales enconados como nosotros aparezcan juntos —Dijo mientras aceptaba su galantería—. Aunque os advierto una cosa, milord. Nuestra rivalidad acaba aquí y ahora.

— ¿Por qué decís eso?

— No pienso volver a presentarme al concurso. Ya os he ganado una vez. No necesito más victorias para alimentar mi ego.

— Sed sincera, milady. Os asusta que pueda venceros en una nueva ocasión.

Alberta no respondió. Escuchó la suave risita de Wiblin y se dejó llevar hasta la fiesta, dispuesta a disfrutar y con la sensación de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima. Se acabó eso de vivir en perpetua competencia. Había obtenido una victoria y no necesitaba más.

Lo que la bruja no sabía era que su madre no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella. Lady Toothill estaba en un rincón de la gran sala, comiendo de un recipiente repleto de uvas dulces y observando a su hija con los ojos entornados. Era un alivio saber que había ganado a ese niñato imberbe. Por una vez, los Toothill quedaban por encima de los Wiblin y pensaba disfrutar de ese momento todo lo que fuera posible. Y restregárselo por la cara a su archienemiga. Sonriendo con malicia, la localizó en el otro extremo de la habitación y caminó hacia ella con decisión, sin pretender disimular ni un ápice sus intenciones.

— Buenas noches, lady Wiblin. ¿Estáis disfrutando de la fiesta?

— Reconozco que está resultando ser una celebración excelente. Por supuesto, no me esperaba otra cosa de alguien que apenas tiene ocasión de festejar nada. Debíais estar ansiosa por tener un motivo para organizar un evento de estas características —Ninguna de las dos mujeres se miraba, pero era evidente que saltaban chispas entre ellas—. Yo, por mi parte, me he visto en la obligación de celebrar muchas fiestas, así que empiezo a quedarme sin ideas.

— Por suerte para vos, no os veréis en la obligación de devanaros los sesos nunca más. Es evidente que vuestro hijo ha entrado en su decadencia. A partir de ahora, será mi hija la mejor duelista de Inglaterra. ¡Quién sabe! Cabe la posibilidad de que decida competir por toda Europa.

— ¿Europa, decís? No me hagáis reír, querida. Dudo que vuestra hija sepa siquiera que existe más mundo lejos de esta isla.

— ¿Insinuáis que carece por completo de cultura?

— Insinúo lo que insinúo. Podéis tomároslo como queráis.

Lady Toothill apretó los dientes. Así no había manera de regodearse ni nada. Lady Wiblin era insufrible.

— Siempre habéis sido una envidiosa, desde que éramos unas niñas. Estoy segura de que os gustaría que vuestro hijo fuera más parecido a Alberta y menos parecido a vos.

— ¡No me hagáis reír! Vuestra hija no tiene gracia alguna. Por algo sigue solterona.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Alberta podría casarse con cualquier caballero que quisiera!

— Con cualquier caballero ciego, sordo y muggle.

— ¡Suficiente! —Lady Toothill, que llevaba toda una vida conteniéndose, dio una patada al suelo y sacó la varita—. Os reto a un duelo.

— ¿Disculpad?

— Resolvamos esto como brujas de verdad. ¿O acaso tenéis miedo?

— ¿Miedo, yo? ¡Ja! No me hagáis reír.

Para absoluta sorpresa de todos los presentes, lady Wiblin también sacó la varita. Las dos mujeres se miraban con fiereza, ansiosas por derrotar a su enemiga después de media vida de enfrentamiento. Sus esposos quisieron detenerlas, incapaces de entender lo que les estaba ocurriendo, pero ni Alberta ni Samson movieron un dedo para evitar aquel duelo de titanes. En los últimos años, habían tenido ocasión de hablar largo y tendido sobre sus madres y sabían que necesitaban desfogarse de una buena vez. Así pues, aprovecharon la confusión para cogerse de la mano y escaquearse de la fiesta. Total, cuando esas dos terminaran lo que acababan de empezar, nadie se acordaría de que allí se había estado celebrando algo.

**FIN**

_No sé si os gustará o no os gustará, pero me da igual porque yo me lo he pasado bomba escribiendo esta historia. De hecho, me he quedado con ganas de escribir más porque he tenido que prescindir de algunas escenas de tinte más romántico entre Alberta y su peor enemigo. Y es que lo reconozco abiertamente: shippeo a Alberta y a Samson. Cuando empecé a escribir, ni se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de juntarlos, pero conforme fui desarrollando a los personajes empecé a enamorarme mucho de esa relación de odio-amor que es evidente que mantienen desde siempre. _

_En fin, no os sigo torturando con mi discurso eterno. Si tenéis que hacerme algún comentario, estaré más que encantada de leer aquello que escribáis en el recuadro de ahí abajo. Ha sido un auténtico placer tener ocasión de participar en este reto. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y hasta la próxima historia. Besetes._


End file.
